A ceramic flange structure described for example in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication JP-U 6-69241 (1994) (hereinafter, referred to also as Patent Literature 1) is known as a heater. The ceramic flange structure described in Patent Literature 1 includes a ceramic cylindrical body provided with a heater in an interior thereof, and a flange bonded to the ceramic cylindrical body with a bonding material.